


Better than love

by weirdoevolving



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdoevolving/pseuds/weirdoevolving
Summary: A bunch of my hollstein fanfic





	1. Of course you're beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So all of these fanfic comes from my tumblr. I'm slowly moving them from there to here. Here's my tumblr. 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/weirdoevolving

“Are you almost ready, Laura? I don’t want to be late to the restaurant and have them give away our table.” Carmilla said as she walked in their bedroom. She saw Laura staring at herself in the mirror. “Laura,are you okay?” Carmilla put her hand on her shoulder which made Laura jump and turn to Carmilla. 

“Uh yeah, I’m fine.” Carmilla didn’t believe it. Something was obviously wrong but Carmilla let it go. She would asked Laura about what’s bothering her later when they get back home because first they have to celebrate their 12 year anniversary.

“Well, if you ready then let’s get going ” Laura nodded,grabbed her purse and left their bedroom. 

It wasn’t long before they got to the restaurant. When they got out of the car Carmilla offered her arm like the gentlewoman she was. Laura gave her a smile smile and took her arm. 

When they entered the restaurant a waiter took them to their table and took their drinks order. 

“You look beautiful.” Carmilla said after the waiter left to get their drinks. Laura didn’t react at first she was looking down at her hand and playing with her wedding ring. “Um Laura?” This time Laura look up at her. 

“What?”

“I said that you look beautiful.”

“Oh thanks. You look beautiful too. “They fell back into a uncomfortable silence that stayed with them for the rest of dinner. 

“Okay, Laura what’s wrong?"Carmilla asked when they got home. "You were quite at dinner. ”

“There’s nothing wrong. I’m fine. Just a little tired because work has been crazy. Did you know that-” Carmilla cut her.

“You’re rambling. You only do that when something is wrong.” Laura sighed knowing that Carmilla was right and went and sat down on the couch. 

“It’s just that I’m 40 while you look 20. You’re going to look 20 while I’m going to get old and wrinkling. ” At first Carmilla was shocked then she laughed at how ridiculous her wife was being. 

“Laura, do you think that I’m not going to think you’re beautiful just because you’re getting older?” Laura nodded. Carmilla walked over to her and sat next to her. “I’m always going to find you beautiful. Your smile will always make take my breath away. Your laugh is always going to make me weak in the knees. Even if you’re 80 and you have grey hair and have wrinkles. Nothing is ever going to stop me from finding you to be the most beautiful woman out there.” 

At this point Laura was crying. She hugged Laura while Carmilla ran her fingers threw her hair.

“I’m going to stay and love you forever like I said I would on our wedding day.” Carmilla wiped the tears off Laura’s face. “I love you, Laura.” 

“I love you too, Carm.”


	2. So your a small black cat

Laura’s alarm went off at nine witch caused Carmilla to roll over in her bed.

“Turn your alarm off before I throw it at the wall” Carmilla said,her words muffed by the pillow. Laura laughed and got out of bed. 

“You say that every morning.”She kissed the top her Carmilla’s head and went to take a shower. Before she closed the door she heard Carmilla say that she will do it one day. Laura smiled at the empty threat.

Once Laura was done with her shower she ran around the room getting all the things she needed for class while Carmilla was still in their bed. As she put her textbooks in her backpack Laura heard her phone go off. It was Laf telling her not to forget that they were going to study together

“I’m going to be home late. I’m going study with Laf after class today.”Laura told carmilla as she went to the fridge to get a box water. She opened it and took sip without look. It had a iron taste to it but Laura found herself liking it.

“Does that mean I’ll have to be all alone tonight?” Carmilla asked in a fake sad voice as she put her arms around Laura.

“Not for to long.” Laura trued to kiss Carmilla. Carmilla pulled away sooner then Laura wanted her too.

“Did you cut your lip or something” Carmilla asked

“No,Why?”

“you taste like blood.”

Laura was confused. She can’t think of any time she could have cut her lip. She put down her drink and went to the bathroom to look in the mirror to see if she could see any cuts. Not finding she walked back out. 

“Um,Laura?What were you drinking earlier?” 

“The box water. Why? Do you think I cut my lip on it?” 

“I don’t think that you took the right box out.”Carmilla walked over to Laura and handed her water. Only it wasn’t water. It was soy milk. Carmilla’s soy milk.

“Oh my god. I drank blood. I drank  blood. And I liked it” Laura said as she  ran to the bathroom to brush her teeth again. Carmilla followed her.

“It could be worse.”

“How?!”

“It could have been uh …okay it doesn’t get worse then that.”  

“Move your blood to away from the box water. Please.”  

“Good idea Cupcake.”


	3. The soy milk disaster

Laura’s alarm went off at nine witch caused Carmilla to roll over in her bed.

“Turn your alarm off before I throw it at the wall” Carmilla said,her words muffed by the pillow. Laura laughed and got out of bed. 

“You say that every morning.”She kissed the top her Carmilla’s head and went to take a shower. Before she closed the door she heard Carmilla say that she will do it one day. Laura smiled at the empty threat.

Once Laura was done with her shower she ran around the room getting all the things she needed for class while Carmilla was still in their bed. As she put her textbooks in her backpack Laura heard her phone go off. It was Laf telling her not to forget that they were going to study together

“I’m going to be home late. I’m going study with Laf after class today.”Laura told carmilla as she went to the fridge to get a box water. She opened it and took sip without look. It had a iron taste to it but Laura found herself liking it.

“Does that mean I’ll have to be all alone tonight?” Carmilla asked in a fake sad voice as she put her arms around Laura.

“Not for to long.” Laura trued to kiss Carmilla. Carmilla pulled away sooner then Laura wanted her too.

“Did you cut your lip or something” Carmilla asked

“No,Why?”

“you taste like blood.”

Laura was confused. She can’t think of any time she could have cut her lip. She put down her drink and went to the bathroom to look in the mirror to see if she could see any cuts. Not finding she walked back out. 

“Um,Laura?What were you drinking earlier?” 

“The box water. Why? Do you think I cut my lip on it?” 

“I don’t think that you took the right box out.”Carmilla walked over to Laura and handed her water. Only it wasn’t water. It was soy milk. Carmilla’s soy milk.

“Oh my god. I drank blood. I drank  blood. And I liked it” Laura said as she  ran to the bathroom to brush her teeth again. Carmilla followed her.

“It could be worse.”

“How?!”

“It could have been uh …okay it doesn’t get worse then that.”  

“Move your blood to away from the box water. Please.”  

“Good idea Cupcake.”


	4. You were jealous

Why are we here?” Carmilla asked as they walked into the beach.  

“Because it’s a nice summer day and you can’t say no to me.” Laura  heard Carmilla mutter under her  Breath about how she’s lucky that she loves her so much. 

“Come on, Carm don’t be so grumpy. It’s just you and me on a beautiful summer day.” Laura put her arms around Carmilla neck and pulled her into a kiss. 

“Okay fine. I’ll try to have a good time but I make no promises.” Carmilla said after she pulled away from the kiss. 

“Thank you. Now be useful and help put sunscreen on.” Laura took off the shirt she was wearing to reveal a  bikini top. Laura saw Carmilla’s eyes go wide and her mouth opened a little. “Like what you see?” Laura said feeling cocky. Carmilla just nodded which made Laura laugh. Carmilla seemed to like the beach a lot more now. 

Once the sunscreen was applied Laura went to swim while Carmilla stayed on land reading a book. After about an hour or so Laura got out and joined Carmilla on land 

“Had fun swimming?” Carmilla asked as Laura   dried herself off.

“Yeah, the water was nice. You should have really gone in with me.”

“Well I don’t want to swim in the world’s largest toilet” Before Laura could tell  Carmilla to stop saying that about the ocean Carmilla put down her book.“ I’m going to find something for us to drink. Hopefully something with alcohol” with a quick peck on the lips Carmilla was off. 

It wasn’t long before a volleyball rolled up next to Laura. She picked it up as a tall boy who looked to be about Laura’s age ran up.

“Hey, thanks for stopping our ball.” The boy said as he took the ball from Laura.

“You’re welcome.” Laura  expected the boy to walk away and join his friends again but he just stood there or a few minutes before he spoke again 

“So are you here alone? Because if you are you could join in our game of volleyball” The tall boy said .

“No,I’m here with my girlfriend. Thanks for the offer though” 

“Are you sure you look pretty lonely ”

“Yeah, she sure. "Carmilla said as she put her arms around Laura’s waist. For some reason she looked pissed. "Now please leave us alone now. ” The boy looked like he was about to say something but Carmilla shot him a glare that made him run. 

“Carm, that wasn’t very nice.” Laura turn to her girlfriend. 

“So? He was annoying.” 

“Doesn’t mean you had to be rude” when Carmilla sat down and said whatever it hit Laura.

“You were jealous.” Carmilla blushed. 

“No, I wasn’t.”

“Yes you were.” Laura kissed Carmilla’s cheek. “It’s okay if you were jealous. ”

“Was not” Laura laughed and put her head in Carmilla’s lap.

“Whatever you say"


	5. Can I buy you a drink?

Laura stay here while I find Laf and Danny” Perry said before she left Laura near the front door of the bar. Laura didnt know why she let Danny and Laf bring her to the bar .She hated bars because drunk men would hit on her or spill their drinks on her or both. She just wanted to stay home and watch some Doctor Who and drink hot coco but Danny and Laf made her come because she hasn’t left her dorm for three days.

Laura sighed and wished Perry would hurry up and find the others so they could leave.

“What’s a cutie like you doing in a bar on a Monday night” a voice to her left asked. Laura turn to tell whoever it was trying to hit on her to leave her alone only to find a very attractive girl. The girl was wearing ripped jeans that was a little too tight and white tank top with a black jacket.

“Um..I’m here with friends and my name isn’t cutie. It’s Laura.” she said in an annoyed voice Laura hated when people called her cute or cutie. 

“I’m Carmilla can I buy you a drink?.” 

“I can’t have any drink .I’m the designated driver” Laura hoped Carmilla couldn’t tell she was lying.Laura didn’t like to drink beer and Carmilla  seemed to be the type to drink it.

“Aww that’s to bad. I like buying drinks for cuties like you” Carmila frowned a bit before she smiled.”How about I give you my number and you  text me  sometime and we get drinks together?” Laura was about to reply when Perry walked over to her with a drunk Danny and Laf.

“Are you ready to-oh who’s your new friend?” Perry asked.

“Perry this is Carmilla. Carmilla this is Perry. We were just talking.”

“ Actually I was about to give you my number.” Carmilla cut her off with smile. That’s when Perry went into mom mode.

“Well that’s nice but we really need to get back to the dorms or Danny is going to get in a fight” Perry tried to pull her away but Laura didn’t let her.”Come on Laura. We really should be going.”

“I know I’ll be there in a sec” with that she turned back to Carmilla.”I’m sorry but I need to go.”

“That fine. Here. Don’t be scared to text me.” Carmila slip a piece of paper in her hand before Perry could stop her by pulling Laura out the front door.

You’re not really going to text her,are you?” Perry asked once they got a drunk Danny in the back seat with Laf.

“Who knows. I might. “ 


	6. Why her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.

Carmilla was walking home from the bookstore when she got a call. At first she thought it was Laura calling to ask where she is but it wasn't Laura. It was Danny. Carmilla felt her heart skip a beat. Danny only called her when she had a question about being a vampire or if something happened to Laura. 

"What is it? Is Laura okay?"Carmilla asked as soon as she answered her phone. On the other end of the line she heard Danny take a deep breath. 

"Laura's in the hospital." Carmilla's heart stop.

"What? What happened?"

"She was on her way back to work from lunch with laf and Perry when someone tried to mug her. The man had a gun and when she tried to fight him off he shot her twice. Once in the chest and once in the stomach". Danny's voice was broke on the last few words. 

"Which hospital is she at?" Carmilla barely got the name of the hospital before she handed up. She quickly got an Uber to the hospital. While she sat in the car the memory of see Laura with glassy eyes and hearing no heart beat from the time she died in the pit rushed back to her. The memory of the pain from losing her came rushing back. 'I can't lose her like this. Not after all we been through ' Carmilla though to herself. 'I just can't '

When Carmilla got to the hospital she jumped out of the car and ran into the waiting room of the hospital. She saw that everyone else expected Sherman was there. Lafontaine was holding a crying Perry. Danny was pacing back and forth. Danny was the first to notice Carmilla's arrival and walked over to her.

"How's Laura? " 

"I don't know. They won't tell me anything since I'm not family or her spouse" Carmilla thanked Danny before she practically ran to the nurse's station. 

"I'm Carmilla Karnstein. My wife Laura Karnstein was shot and brought here. What room is she in?" Carmilla quickly as the nurse. The nurse quickly typed on her computer before she answered Carmilla. 

"I'm sorry dear. You can't see her right now. She's in surgery. "

"Well how long until she's out?"

"We don't know. Her injuries were severe. The doctors are doing all they can to stabilize her."

Carmilla only nodded in response, not trusting her voice to work, and went to sit down in the waiting area. 

"Laura's in surgery. They don't know for how long because the injuries were severe " Carmilla said before anyone could ask her. She felt numb. They went through too many things, fought too hard for each other to have it end like this. 

About half an hour later Sherman came into the waiting room. He immediately went up to Carmilla. 

"How is she?" Before she could answer him a doctor walked out in the waiting room. 

"Mrs. Karnstein?" Carmilla immediately jumped up and went over to the doctor. 

"I'm her. How is she?"

"I'm so sorry but we couldn't save her. We-" Carmilla cut him off. 

"That can't be right. You must be talking about someone else " 

"I'm sorry but it is true. One of the bullets hit a major artillery in her heart. We tried our best but we couldn't save her ". At the doctor's final words Carmilla's knees gave out.

Her knees hit the floor with a loud thud but she didn't feel any pain from it. The only pain she felt was from her heart shattering into a million pieces. Her heart hurt more now then in the pit because this time she can't save Laura. 

Carmilla wa dimly aware that the doctor left, probably to give them time, and the others were crying too. Even Lafontaine. 

Carmilla felt someone put their hand on her shoulder telling her to get and sit in a chair but she violently shoved their hand off.

"Don't touch me " Carmilla growled. 

Carmilla sat on the floor for what felt like an eternity, thinking 'why her?'


	7. I'm here

Carmilla was about to put away the book she was reading and go to bed when she heard Laura talk in her sleep. She couldn’t make out any of the words at first so Carmilla was going  to let it go and continue to go to bed because it wasn’t that unusual to hear Laura talk in her,  when she heard Laura say as clear as day. "I’m sorry Danny.”

Carmilla hated the way it Laura’s voice was full of guilt and self-hate so she decided to wake her up from her nightmare.

“Laura,hey Laura. Wake up. You're dreaming” She gently shook Laura. Almost instantly Laura jolted awake and looked around their bedroom.  When her eyes landed on Carmilla she pulled her into a tight hug.

“Laura,it’s okay. I’m here.” Carmilla rud circles on her back while she cried. It hurt Carmilla to see here like this. Laura put others before herself so often that she forgets that she need a take care of herself sometimes. 

“It’s my fault. All my fault. They would still be here if it wasn’t fo-” she broke into a sob and hugged Carmilla tighter. Carmilla could feel her heart break. She had a feeling she knew what Laura’s nightmare was about but she had to make sure.

“Laura, can you tell me what happened in your dream?” She asked as gently as she could. Laura noded but didn’t say anything for a few minutes. She took a deep breath and talked about her dream.

“I was back in the dean’s apartment. I don’t know why but as I was about to leave when I herd voice under the floorboards. I got curies and opened the trap door to see who was under there. At first I only saw J.P. and when I was about to ask what he was doing down here he turned to me .” She broke off. It look like she was going to cry again but before Carmilla could tell her to take her time she counited. “When he turned to me he said ‘why didn’t you save me?’ . I tried to tell him that I wanted to but the eight summer society girls who died trying to help stop Vordenberg appeared behind me asking why I let them die. Soon the room was filled with the people who died because of me.I tried to say sorry but they kept asking me why I let them die. Then Danny walked up to me and said’ I’m a monster because of you.’ I said sorry and that about when you woke me it.” The room was dead silent after Laura finished talking.

Carmilla was shocked at what Laura told her. She knew that Laura still kinda blame  herself for Danny’s and J.P’s death, even though she and the other told her it wasn’t  her fault, but she didn’t know that she also blames herself for the summer society girl's death too.Carmilla pulled away from the hug so she could look Laura in the eyes.

"It's not your fau-" Laura cut her off.

“But it is. If I didn’t make Danny team up with Theo she and the other summer society girls would still be alive. Danny wouldn’t be a vampire. And if I didn't let J.P. go look for Perry by himself he would still be alive "

“Listen to me. They all knew the risks of their actions but they still did it. Danny knew there could have been a big chance she could have died protecting everyone . J.P. knew the risk when he went to look for Perry. He even knew the risk when he jump you to another timeline. Hell even the summer society girl knew there was a risk in helping us” Laura noded but didn’t look convinced. Carmilla pulled Laura back to her and kissed the top of her head before she continued. 

“No one blames you for their death. Yes, it was sad they died but it wasn’t in vain. You saved the world.” All Laura did was nod in response. “Please stop blaming yourself.” Laura put her head over Carmilla’s heart and listen to it before she talked.

“I’ll try" Laura's words gave Carmilla hope. She knew it would take Laura sometime to stop blaming herself but she didn’t mind waiting, she had the rest of her life to wait. 

“Thank you"


	8. Free to love you

Carmilla couldn't sleep. Carmilla thought that watching Laura die,becoming human again, gambling her life for Laura's and then having to climb out of a pit that’s about 70 stories she would be exhausted but no.  With Laura's death still fresh in her mind Carmilla was after if she fell in she would have a nightmare about Laura dying. 

So that’s why Carmilla was still awake after 2 o'clock in the morning thinking about what happened in the pit. She could feel guilt and self-hatred fill her chest even though Laura was inches away her. She tried and failed to protect the women she loved. 

It was just like what happen with Elle. It took Carmilla two centuries to get over Elle. Granted she was in a coffin full of blood for a better part of a century. If she wasn't able to get Laura’s life back she wouldn't be able to live with herself. She would have just been a shell of former self. 

But looking down at Laura, Carmilla realized how lucky she is. Her mother is no longer around to force her to help her to get girls to sacrifice to an ancient fish demigod, she saved Laura and now that she's human again she can grow old with Laura. 

Carmilla was so lost in her thoughts that she jump when she felt Laura roll over in her sleep  and put an arm her waist. Carmilla couldn't help but smile at Laura. She looked so cute and innocent that it was hard to believe she died only hours earlier. 

Not wanting to risk waking Laura up from her well earned sleep,Carmilla gently move her arm and quickly got out of bed so she can be alone with her thoughts. 

Carmilla went over to the small hotel balcony to look at the stars. The stars still held the same comfort even after over three hundred years. Only one other thing would bring her the same if not more comfort and that’s Laura’s heart beat. Over the year Carmilla started to learn  that she could trust to hear Laura’s heart beat. Unless her heart was stolen by a goddess.

“Carm?” Carmilla turns to see Laura walking onto the balcony.”What are you doing up? It’s 3 in the morning.”Carmilla walked over and kissed Laura’s forehead.

“I could ask you the same thing, cupcake.”  

“I woke up because I needed to use the bathroom. When I was about to get back  in bed I noticed you weren't there. I got a little worried about you.”

“Sorry that I worried you. I just couldn't sleep so I came out here. You can go back to bed. I’ll be there soon” Carmilla hoped that Laura was too tired ask her why she can’t sleep and go back to bed but of course that didn’t happen.

“Why can’t you sleep?” Laura asked with a concerned look on her face. 

“I’m just thinking to much is all.”

“About the fact you died and I couldn't do anything to stop it” It was quite for a long time before Laura spoke.

“Carm,you know no one blames you for that. Even if you wanted to do something you wouldn't have able to do anything.” Laura finally said. 

“I know but I still should have tried to do something, anything to stop it"

“Carm. You couldn't have stopped it. Even If you did somehow stopped her then your mother would have released hell on earth.” Carmilla opened her mouth to protest but Laura kept talking.

“Carmilla listen to me. You could not have stop it. Even if I didn’t make the deal with Mattie it would have probably still happen except we wouldn't be here because the earth would be in the middle of the apocalypse because I wouldn't have had figured out how to stop the Dean” Carmilla nodded,knowing deep down in her heart Laura was right.

“ There's even something good that came out of this. You’re human again so we can grow old together. We can do whatever we want now.” Carmilla nodded again, this time with a smile on her face because it was true. They can do anything they want.They could grow old together.

Carmilla was always going to feel guilty about the fact   
Laura had to die for her to become again but that didn’t matter at the moment. Not when she has Laura in arms, looking at her with nothing but love.Not when she was finally free.

“You're right. Because of what happened I am finally free to love you” Carmilla said before she kissed Laura.


	9. The moon phases shirt

“ Dammit.  I forgot to do laundry again” Laura said to herself as she looked in their closet. She knew she should have  done   it last night but she was to busy  working on a paper due the next day . So now she had to pick between wearing a dirty shirt or wearing one of Carmilla’s.  After a few  minutes of thinking about it, Laura decided that it was better to wear a clean shirt then wearing a dirty one so she took one of Carmilla’s shirts and put it on. She quickly got her backpack and left for class.

In most of her class people would give her a weird look but didn’t say anything. It wasn’t untill lunch someone said something about it. And that someone was Laf.

“Yo Laura,why are you wearing one of Carmilla’s shirts” Laf asked as soon as she sat down next to them.

“I forgot to do laundry and I didn’t want to wear a dirty one so I just picked one of Carm’s” Laura explained while she got her lunch out . Laf looked her up and down a few times and nodded.

“Well,it’s not your style but you are pulling it off” 

“Thanks. I guess”

“Your welcome” They finished their lunch quickly and said their goodbyes before they went to class.  The rest of the day went by fast and it wasn’t long until it was for  Lit class with Danny. 

Almost as soon as Laura walked into class Danny said hello and asked why she was wearing one of Carmilla’s shirts. She told her what she told Laf and sat down in her seat. During class she caught Danny looking at her funny. It was getting to the point where Laura wanted to leave class so she didn’t have to deal with it. 

When class was over  Laura shoved everything into her backpack,not caring that her notes might get ripped, and left for her dorm. When she got to her room she was suripsed to see that Carmilla was already there,reading a book.

“Hey Cupcake, have you seen my moon phases shirt? I was looking for it and couldn’t find it”Carmilla asked without looking from her book. Laura drop her backpack with a loud thump and walked over to her.

“You mean this shirt” Laura gestured to herself which made Carmilla look at her. “I didn’t do my laundry so I had to wear it” When Laura was done talking Carmilla closed her book and slowly got up. She gave her an up-down look like Laf did before she whisper in her ear in a low voice.

“It looks good on you. You should wear it more often” and with that Carmilla left the room,leaving Laura blushing like crazy. 


	10. I'm taking promots

Leave a prompt and ill make it into a fanfic about it. Nothing with NSFW please. I write as many as I can tomorrow .


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from my tumblr. Laura has been getting death threats from a company she's writing an article on and they send someone to give Laura a final warning. Carmilla is just now learning about the death threats because Laura has been hiding the letters.

Carmilla and Laura were just finishing dinner when there was a knock at the door. 

“I’ll get it. You start cleaning up.“Carmilla said as she got up and went to the door. She looked through the peep hole to find a well dressed man standing on their door step, patiently waiting for the door to open. She had a bad feeling in her gut about the man but opened the door anyways.

“Hello, is Laura Hollis home?” The man immediately which sent Carmilla on edge. 

“Can I ask why you need to know?“Carmilla practically growled the words.

“I just need to talk to her about something. “The man replied in a scarly calm voice. 

“Well she’s not here but I’ll tell her you came by.” Just as Carmilla was about to close the door Laura came out from the kitchen. 

“Carm, who’s at the door?” Before Carmilla could answer Laura saw the man. Immediately all the blood drained from her face. “What are you doing here?” The question was directed at the man.

“I’m here to give you a final warning. If you don’t stop he’s going to come for you.” And with that the man walked away. 

Carmilla slowly closed the door when the man was out of sight. 

“Um, what the fuck was that? What did he mean by final warning? “Carmilla asked when the door was closed. She turned to face Laura. She was leaning on the wall looking sick to her stomach. 

“Look, why don’t we go and sit on the couch so you can tell me what is happening.” Laura simply nodded and followed Carmilla to the coach. 

Once seated Laura took a few deep breaths before she started talking. 

“Do you remember that article I’ve been working on that company?”

“You mean about that company who embezzled money from the charities they run to use to buy huge mansions? Yeah ,you told me a little about it.”

“ Well as you can probably they would get arrested if it gets published. So in an effort to stop me they’ve been sending me death threats in the mail” Carmilla sat there in disbelief. 

“So you mean to tell me that you have been getting death threats in the mail for god knows how long and you haven’t told me?” Carmilla felt angry and hurt. She couldn’t believe Laura would keep this from her. 

“Yes but I did it because I didn’t want to put at risk.”

“Laura,we did the same thing back at Silas! Hell we even stopped the apocalypse. Did you really think that a company could do worse than a literal goddess?”

“I know that but you don’t get it. They are very powerful.” Carmilla’s anger slowly faded away. Of course Laura try to deal with everything herself. 

 “Listen Laura. You don’t have to deal with this by yourself. You have Perry, Laf, Mel ,kirsch, and me to help you” when Laura looked at Carmilla she could see both see relief and worry in her eyes.

 “I just wanted to keep you safe.”

 “I know Laura but I think you’re forgetting that we dealt with a lot worse like a goddess who almost started the apocalypse. So compared to that the company seems like a walk in the park. Plus you got a 400 year old vampires as your girlfriend so they would be stupid to come after you” Laura laughed and smiled at Carmilla  

 “You’re right. We have dealt with far worse. I’m sorry Carm that I didn’t tell you sooner” Carmilla smiled and pulled Laura into a hug.

 “It’s fine. Just tell me if someone is sending you death threats. I rather learn about them  from you then some goon in a suit”


	12. Not your fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place a little after the 50 newspaper student were killed. It’s a slightly AU.

“I finally got Perry to bed. It took forever because she wanted to got to the newspaper club room to clean it” Laura looked over her shoulder to see Lafontaine standing near the door.

“That’s good. Hey,are you okay? "Laura asked when she saw how worried Laf looked.

"Sure, my best friend could have died today and nearly had a mental breakdown so yeah I’m doing great!”

“It’s going to be okay. We’re going to find who ever killed those students before anyone else gets hurt. ” Laura quickly said, trying to comfort Laf but not sure how.

“It’s not that. I’m worried about Perry. See that really messed her up.” Laf sat in the chair near the door and put their face in their hands. Laura got up and put her hand on their shoulder.

“You just need to be there for her. It nice knowing that your best friend is by your side. ” Laf nodded at Laura’s words.

“Yeah, that’s probably the best thing I can do for her. Thanks frosh” Laf got up from the chair and headed to the stairs. “I think I’m going to go to bed early. There’s a lot of things we need to do tomorrow. Night Laura”

“Night Laf” Laura watched as Laf went up the stairs before going back to her computer. She went back to work looking at the students who were killed. She was looking at them trying to get anything that might help her find the person who killed them while she waited for Carmilla to finish taking her shower.

Each time she looked at a picture her heart twisted in pain. It made her want to cry seeing so many people killed before they could even graduate. It was her fault these people died because they were cleaning up her mess. She could have easily been one of them if it was for Carmilla.

One of the students pictured made her pause. It was a picture of a girl with short dark hair and green eyes with a few freckles. It finally hit here who it was. Her name was Luna Grace. She had her in her Journalism class. She was really sweet. She let Laura copy her notes a few times and help her with her homework. Luna was too nice to die.

Seeing Luna’s picture smile back finally broke Laura. She put her hand over her mouth as a sob came out. It was getting harder to breathe as the crying got worse. Somehow Laura fell out of her chair with a thud.

“Did you trip again, cupcake? You need to-Laura! Oh my god are you okay? Are you hurt?” Carmilla said when she saw Laura on the floor, crying. She rushed over, sat on the floor and gently pulled Laura in her lap, checking to make sure she wasn’t bleeding anywhere.

“I-it’s my fau-lt” Laura sobbed out.

“What’s your fault, Laura?” Instead of saying anything she pointed at the picture of Luna that was still on the screen. Carmilla gave it a curse glance before turning her attention back to Laura. “She’s dead because of me. She and the other students.” It took Carmilla a seven to realize what she was talking about.

“No, Laura. It’s not your fault."Carmilla said while she gently ran her fingers threw Laura’s hair in a effort to make her feel better.

"It’s my fault. If it wasn’t for me, they would still be alive” Laura’s voice was broken and it hurt Carmilla to hear her girlfriend sound so full of guilt. Carmilla put her hands on Laura’s cheeks to make her look at her.

“Listen to me. It’s not your fault. They probably knew the risk and decided it was worth it.” Carmilla hoped she sounded reassuring. She was never really good at comforting people.

Carmilla wasn’t sure if Laura felt calmer or any better but when her crying was down to the occasion hiccup she got up and pulled Laura to her feet.

“Let’s get you cleaned up and go to bed, okay?” Laura nodded and let Carmilla lead her upstairs. She took a quick shower and put on the shirt and sweatpants Carmilla left out for her. She got into bed with Carmilla and buried her face into Carmilla’s chest. She felt Carmilla put her arms around her before she kissed the top of her head.

“Good night, Laura”.

The last thing Laura thought to herself before she fell asleep was ‘it’s my fault’.


	13. Burning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fire started by Lafontaine's science experiment gone wrong. Everyone got out. Except one broody vampire.

“Laf! Is everyone out?” Laura yelled over the loud crowed that stood out 100 feet from the burning campus. Out of the cronor of her eye she could see Danny,Mel,Perry and Kirsch running around helping people with burns.

“I think so. Most people were class so they had time to get out since the fire started in my room.” Laf gave a quick replay before joining the others. After that Laura walked through the crowd looking for a certain broody vampire.

“Have you seen Carm anywhere?” Laura asked Perry.

“I haven’t. Last time I saw her she was heading to the dorms.” At Perry’s words Laura’s heart stopped.

“She’s stuck in the dorms” was the only thing Laura said before she dashed off to the burning dorms. She was dimly aware of people calling her name but she kept running.

Despite putting her shirt over her nose and keeping low to the ground , Laura’s lung’s burned from the smoke. It wasn’t long untill she got to the floor where her dorm was.

“CARMILLA!” Laura screamed in the hope she would be heard. She stood there for three heart beats, the flames getting higher and the smoke getting worse, before she heard Carmilla call out her name from somewhere.

“Laura! Get out!” Laura then saw the outline of her roommate at the end of the hallway. She seemed to be holding something.

“I’m not leaving without you!” 

“You have too! I’ll be fine. Just please get out!” Laura could hear the desperation in Carmila’s voice. At this point Laura’s lungs felt like they were on fire but Laura still refused to leave.

Laura started to make it across the hallway to get to Carmilla but she didn’t get far before the floor gave out and she fell.

The last thing she heard was Carmilla screaming her name.


	14. Burning 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after the fire.

The first thing Laura thought when she woke up was ‘where am I’. She quickly figured out she was in a hospital from the smell of bleach, the constant beeping of the heart monitor and bandages that was wrapped around her torso along with her arm hanging in a sling. Plus the fact the bed had the two plastic rails on the side was a dead give away.

The second thing Laura thought was ‘where’s Carmilla?’ when she realize that Carmilla was no where in sight. ‘Oh my god, what if she’s dead?’ At this point Laura started to painc at the idea of Carmilla being dead, which caused the heart monitor hooked up to her started to deep like crazy.

She heard someone yell to another person about the patient in room 307 might be having a heart attack. Laura guessed she was said patient and her guess was confirmed right when doctor and what looked like to be nurse came into the room.

“Where’s Carm? Is she okay?” was the first thing Laura asked the doctor as the nurse set to check her vitals.

“Slow down, Miss. Hollis. I need to ask you some questions first then I’ll answer yours,okay? What is the last thing you remember?”

“Falling through the floor after I found Carm.” The doctor-who introduced himself as Dr. Jackson-asked her a few more things like what year was it to make sure she didn’t have amnesia. When he was done he told her that she has been in a coma for the past two weeks. When the nurse was done checking her vitals Dr. Jackson sent him to the waiting room to tell her father she was awake.

“Where’s Carm? Is she okay?” Laura asked once again when the nurse was gone.

“I wouldn’t know because of  that fire at Silas university we had a lot of patients come in at the same time.” At Dr. Jackson’s words Laura’s heart fell to her stomach

“Can’t you check and see if see if she’s here? Her full name is Carmilla Karnstein.” Before Dr.Jackson could reply her father entered the room followed by Laf, Perry, Kirsch and Mel.

“Laura! you’re okay!” her dad almost hugged her but the doctor stopped him.

“I’m sorry but you can’t hug her right now. Her rids are still healing as are the burns .” Mr. Hollis nodded but look sad that he couldn’t hug her. Dr. Jackson left the room to give them sometime alone and to check on his other patients.

“You don’t know how glad we are that you’re finally up.We thought you would be in a coma for the rest of your life, frosh.” Laf said,the relief clear in their voice.

“Yeah Hollis. When you ran back in the dorm I thought that was the last time we were going to see you. You are one tough, crazy ass cookie” Mel said which made everyone laugh.

“I’m glad to see that you guys are okay but where’s Carmilla? Is she okay?”  

“ Carmilla’s fine. Danny is still in the waiting room, calling her telling her to come back from hotel we’re staying in. We had to force her to go there and sleep in a bed yesterday because she hasn’t left your side since you got here.“Perry answered. Laura instantly felt relief at Perry’s words.

After that they talked for a bit while waiting for Carmilla and Danny to arrive. During their talk Laf told Laura that no one has died ,Kirsch lamented about the lost alcohol and Laura joked about how she’ll now has cool scars.

Soon they heard footsteps rapidly approaching along with Danny telling them to calm down. With in seconds Carmilla Karnstein was standing in the door frame.

“Laura” was the other thing she said before she crossed the room. They looked at each other for a few seconds before Carmilla started to yell at her.

“You are a goddamn idiot! What were you thinking running back into a burning building?! You could have died! When I watched you go through that fucking floor I thought I lost you!”by the time Carmilla was done she was crying.

Kirsch gave up his chair to Carmilla and as soon as she sat down took Laura’s free hand into her own while the others quickly left the room to give them some space.

“I’m sorry that I went back in but when Perry told me she last saw you in there I had to go back and make sure you weren’t stuck somewhere. ”

“Laura, you should have waited for the firefighters! God, I almost went mad when you fell. It was worse when I had to carry you out. I honest thought I lost you. ” Carmilla’s voice sounded broken and it tore at Laura’s heart’s . Laura raised the back of Carmilla’s hand to her lips and kissed it making a small smile appear on Carmilla’s face.

“I’m sorry but the idea of losing you terrified me so I had to go back. ”

“I know. I would have done the same thing.” After that they fell into a comfortable silence , both glad the other was safe.


End file.
